robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars Magazine/Issue 3
Issue 3 of Robot Wars Magazine was released 24th May 2000. It contained interviews with George Francis of Team Chaos and Craig Charles, and a competition to join the Panic Attack team. Features *'Robot Report' - The latest Robot Wars news, along with other stories about robots. This month’s top stories; the production of Robot Wars Pullbacks, Rex Garrod of Team Cassius releasing a video, news of a Robot Wars single and Sergeant Bash getting an upgraded claw. *'Team Profile: Champions' – An interview with George Francis, captain of Team Chaos, who had recently won the Third Wars with Chaos 2. *'Birth of the Beast: Scars & Stripes' – The third of the Birth of the Beast features, looking at Dead Metal, with an interview with operator Chris Reynolds. *'Robot Wars Club' - News for club members, including the Total Chaos League Table, and the news that Robot Wars had been nominated for the "Best Light Entertainment Programme" BAFTA. Also included A to Z of Contestant Robots, Lucky Numbers, Caption Competition and information on how to join with form. *'Beach Bots' - A description of the Brighton Modelworld 2000 event, with a series of "Postcards" from teams that took part in the event, including Eric, The Grim Reaper, Random Violence Technologies, Team Ixion, Suicidal Tendencies, T2, and Team Big Brother. *'Star Interview - Charles in Charge' - An interview with host Craig Charles. *'Classic Clash: Pinball Wizard' - An illustrated summary of the moment Cassius self-righted for the first time. *'Lights, Camera, Traction' - A look into the making of the trailer for the Grand Final of the Third Wars. *'Brain Scan: Bill Hobbins' – Bill Hobbins, the Robot Wars producer, is interviewed. *'Static' - Letters and online messages from fans, puzzles and another rant from Hugh Manoid - The Man Who Loves To Hate Robot Wars, and a preview of "Next Month". Comic The Origin of Sir Killalot – The comic begins in TARPA HQ, where scientists are studying the House Robots they retrieved in previous issues. Suddenly, they are interrupted by General McCarthy, who demands to use their time machine to bring back more Matilda robots, to strengthen his army. McCarthy refuses to listen to the scientists when they try to warn him of the dangers, and he drags Adam along with him as he and his army travel back in time. In part 2, McCarthy arrives with his army and Adam in Atlantis, where the robot war is still raging. The army deactivates a Matilda robot, but is then chased by Sir Killalot. The army tries to stop it by firing at it, but the bullets have no effect, forcing them all to retreat. Sir Killalot follows them through the time tunnel, but the journey strips it of some of its software, rendering it inactive and safe to control. Competitions *'Don't Panic' - A competition to join the Panic Attack team during the filming of Series 4, and a PlayStation with a copy of Tron Bonne, with 10 runners-up receiving copies of the Tron Bonne game. The question was "Where do the Panic Attack team come from?". *'A Craig Charles PC Game' As part of the Star Interview, readers were offered the chance to win copies of the game Dogs of War, which Craig Charles provided voice-over for. The question was Who does Craig play in Red Dwarf. Subscription Offer Instead of a free gift, a special deal was offered to readers who subscribed - 12 issues for the price of 11. This offer would shown each month until Issue 15. Posters *'Shunt' (2 pages) *'Hubble, Bubble, The Witch is in Trouble!' (1 page) Free Gift A mouse mat with a picture of one of the House Robots was included with the magazine. Five different mouse mats were available, one for each House Robot. Adverts *'The Big Knights video' (Page 13) *'Maplin Electronics Catalogue' (Page 20) *'FBX Magazine' (Page 20) Gallery RWm3inbag.jpg|The magazine in its original bag RWm3p2-3.jpg RWm3p4-5.jpg RWm3p6-7.jpg RWm3p8-9.jpg RWm3p10-11.jpg RWmp12.jpg RWm3p14-15.jpg RWm3p16-17.jpg RWm3p18-19.jpg RWmp20.jpg RWm3p22-23.jpg RWm3p24-25.jpg RWm3p26-27.jpg RWm3back.jpg Credits *Editor: Mike Collier *Art Editor: Peter Fickling *Sub-Editor/Writer: David Hayles *Designer: Simon Oliver *Picture Researcher: Emma Peel *Editorial Assistant: Kelly Austin *Advertising: David Gibson *Marketing Executive: Marion Slaughter *Marketing Manager: Helen Northard *Marketing Assistant: Tessa Gemmel *Production: Morag Gillet, Jo Beattie, Sarah Howell *Circulation Manager: Simon Young *Associate Publisher: Alfie Lewis *Publisher: Lindsaye Fox *Editor, Boys' Magazines: Jason Loborik *Editorial Director, Family Group: Nicky Smith *Director, Family Group Region: Gillian Lasker *Managing Director, BBC Worldwide Region: Peter Teague *Contributors: Ben Lewis, Jaques Gauthier, Bill Hobbins, John Ross, Alan Craddock *Photography: Chris Capstick, Sharron Price, Richard Open, Mike Collier, Jamie Hughes, David Hayles *Thanks: Chris Moon, George Francis, Chris Reynolds, Andy Polialgi, Waseda University Category:Books and Magazines